How Much You Are Loved By Others
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: Dorothy realizes that Oz has become her reality, and Kansas simply can't replace it. Once returned to Oz, a fight breaks out between the most unlikely group of people. A bad summary, will eventually have the pairing of Scarecrow/Dorothy. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

The click of my suitcase closing made a sound much louder than it should have in the dark room. I looked around my bedroom which was, over these last few months, the only place I found solitude. My drawers hung open, my favorite belongings long packed away. The sounds of animals filtered in through my open window, an half-full-moon lighting the farm just enough for me to see the outline of the barn and the fence, but not enough for anyone who may be awake to see my escape.

This place was no longer home, and it was no longer real. The only place that was real to me was the place I left behind only a few short months ago. I pulled on my thicker stockings, not bothering to put any shoes on until I was sure I wouldn't be heard. I moved the small, round bedside table out of my way, making sure the letter I wrote Auntie Em would be easily seen before dropping my suitcase outside the window. Next I took Toto into my arms, shushing him before straddling the window ledge. I took one last look at my flower-covered walls before dropping out the window.

"Come on Toto, let's go," I said to my companion before picking up my suitcase with one hand, and Toto with the other.

I wandered along the picket fence for a time, trying to distance myself from the place I once called my home. I was still a bit in awe that I left, but knew it was a long-time coming. I was revered as crazy by those I knew. I was tired of the hushed whispers that would cease once I passed, the stares of disbelief, and the awkward smiles. I knew I had the ability to stop it, to tell people I made it all up or that it was just a colorful dream - but I refused.

It truly came down to that I'd rather be alone and crazy than surrounded by people who I have to lie to daily.

The farm was starting to disappear behind me. I turned to Toto. "It's time to say goodbye," I said, slipping my shoes on before climbing over the picket fence onto the dirt road. I took one last look at the place where I grew up, the place I grew to love and, eventually, need to leave.

I continued on into the dark night for some more time, holding Toto close to my chest for warmth. I knew that Zeke, Hickory, and Hunk would be waking in an hour or two to begin graining the animals. The only way they would find me gone would be if they were to look into my window, which I didn't think they were apt to do, but quickened my step anyway.

In the distance I saw a glowing in the forest, strange for it being so late. I recognized the bridge on my right and knew it would be Professor Marvel's home she would be approaching.

"Toto, do you think he's up at this hour?" I asked my furry friend. It was possible, but I doubted it, supposing he simply fell asleep with the fire still lit.

Hoping to warm myself before continuing on my journey, I found the path that led to his abode and set Toto on the ground to run to the fire himself. As I drew nearer, I could begin to feel the heat from the fire. The orangish hue lit the side of Marvel's train car where his horse stood sleepily. I patted his nose and he snorted affectionately.

"Hello, my friend," said a voice from the fire. I started, whirling around quickly to see Marvel smoking his pipe. He smiled up at me, Toto already in his lap.

"Hello, sir," I said, setting down my suitcase and walking towards the fire.

"Off on another adventure?" he asked me, "Over the rainbow, I presume?"

"Now, it's not kind to make fun."

"Ah, so it _is_ true." He sat silently for some time while I sat and warmed myself. He took long draws from the white, clay pipe. There was something different about him this evening, something I couldn't put my finger on.

"So you want to go back?"

My face turned to the sky. Some bare trees blocked my view, but as sure as I was of the stars in the sky, I was sure that Oz was out there... Somewhere.

"I do." I wasn't sure why I decided to be honest with him, perhaps because I was tired of trying to appear "normal".

There was a glimmer in his eye and he stood up, moving to his makeshift home.

"To be honest with you, Dorothy - so do I," he said, picking up a brilliant emerald coat and draping it around his shoulders. What was so different about him was that his usual waistcoat was green - the same green waistcoat that...

"Oh, you _are_ a bad man!" I exclaimed, smiling widely and jumping up in excitement.

He laughed mirthfully. "Not a bad man, just a bad wizard."

"So you are the Wizard? There truly is such a place?" I asked him, following him onto the cart as Toto followed closely behind me.

"I thought you already believed in it," he pointed out, digging through some of his things and I laughed as well.

"Well, it is still nice knowing that I'm not insane! What are you looking for?" I asked him.

He ignored the question, still searching through his things. "I've been waiting for this day, Dorothy. After a while, I wasn't sure it would come."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, sitting down at his table. Toto sat against my feet as I waited for Professor Marvel, err... the Wizard, to turn around.

"You see," he said, seemingly finding what he was looking for, "I was able to have a double life. One here, and one in Oz. The Good Witch of the North wanted you to be able to do the same thing."

From behind his back, he procured the ruby slippers and I gasped.

"How... Glinda..."

"Yes. She sent me here with these. Along with being safer in this world, we wanted you to be able to live in whichever world you -"

"But why didn't you tell me before?" I demanded, standing up suddenly enough to startle Toto into yelping. "I thought I was insane. I watched everyone I know turn sympathetic toward me."

The Wizard bowed his head sympathetically. "All I can say is I am sorry."

I looked at him, feeling my eyes soften. "I forgive you, of course," I said, caressing the ruby slippers admiringly. "So, what do I do next?"

"Well, first you'll need to put them on," he said with a smile, watching as I slipped off my ordinary, black shoes and replaced them with the mystical pair from Oz.

"Now," he said, handing me my bag, "Close your eyes and think of your hearts greatest desire at this very moment and click your heals together."

I picked up Toto from where he stood at my feet. "It's that simple?"

"My dear, I will not lie to you again. I will soon see you on the other side," he said as I closed my eyes and began to think of the one think I wanted most - a land of Munchkins and Witches and emerald cities... Perhaps one day I could live in both worlds as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps one day I could live in both worlds as he did.

As soon as this thought crossed through my head, I felt my body go limp as if the world had slipped away from me. In my arms I still clutched Toto and my valise. There was now complete blackness outside my eyelids, and I didn't dare peek. I felt my heart spasm as the familiar feeling of fear clutched it and I couldn't help but think to myself that scarecrow would know what to do.

And then suddenly it was over, seemingly as soon as it started. I screamed as I felt myself fall into water.

"Get her out of there!" I heard someone yell.

"Don't forget the puppy," another high-pitched voice shouted.

I felt tiny arms winding their way around me and helping me out of whatever I fell into. Toto started barking and my eyes snapped open to a familiar face.

"Dorothy!" the young munchkin I met a few months ago exclaimed, "It is you!" Judging by his wet clothes, he was the one who fished me out of the water.

"You - you are much stronger than you appear," I stuttered, shivering vehemently. Toto barked before shaking out his soaked coat and trotting up to me. Even he appeared happy to be back. The little houses were the same - whimsical, white cottages with brown straw roofs. I knew from memory that, behind me, was my house and, beneath that, was the witch. To my left was the red and yellow brick road, spiraled together. I stared at Munchkin Land's beautiful gardens as it truly sunk in that I was _back_.

"Well you know, ma'am, being a member of the Lollipop Guild is hard work," the munchkin boy said with an upturn of his pink lips and I giggled.

A young girl ran up to where I was sitting on the ground, carrying with her my valise. "Dorothy, you dropped this in the lilly pond - do you remember me?" she squeaked pleasantly, her brown curls bobbing as she moved.

"Why, of course I do," I said. I studied her for a moment before recognizing her dress, "You represented the Lullaby League. You are a wonderful dancer."

Her pale face turned red as she set down my bag beside me.

"Everyone, it _is _Dorothy!" My savior called as he stood up, taking charge of the situation. He must have thought I was catching my death, for he called for someone to bring a blanket straight away.

"No no, it's really fine," I said, standing to my feet. I swooned a little from what I supposed to be the after affects of traveling by slippers.

"Never the less," said the young woman, "The Tin Man will want to see you."

"The Tin Man is here?"

"Why, yes, ma'am. When the Wizard left your friends in charge of Emerald City, it was realized that The Wicked Witches left empty castles, and empty posts as well. While the Scarecrow stands in place of the great Wizard, the Tin Man cares for the Wicked Witch of the East's domain whilst the Lion cares for that of the Wicked Witch of the West."

The munchkins chitter-chattered in excitement. I stayed silent, allowing myself to process this new information. The munchkins must have mistaken this for confusion, however.

"Someone ought to bring her to the castle," said the Mayor as he stepped out of the crowd with two blankets, "Oh, Dorothy, we are so happy you are back. We didn't think this day would ever come!"

He handed it to me and I draped it around my shoulders, it not nearly large enough to dry off my entire body. He handed the other to the boy who dove after me and said, "You and the rest of the Lollipop Guild's officers will assist her to the castle. The Tin Man should be alerted of her return."

He nodded, his golden tendrils still dripping wet, and let out a shrill whistle. At this sound, two more munchkin men came from the crowd to stand at his sides.

"Miss Dorothy, we are honored to be in your presence once more," said one of them, bowing deeply. The other followed his actions before taking hold of of my bag. I looked down with a bit of concern, noticing how it seemed to be larger than he was, but chose not to insult him - they were much stronger than they appeared, after all.

"You must be on your way, my dear," said the mayor, his long green coat dragging on the ground behind him, "If you do not leave now, I fear we will want to keep you here - you are our heroin, after all. However, we do hope you join us on our second annual independence day - it is you who granted us our freedom."

I felt my face grow warm. "Thank you so much," I said, more than a little relieved that no other evil witches had showed up in a plume of smoke this time.

The crowd cleared as the Lollipop Guild led me toward the Eastern boarder of Munchkin Land. This road seemed to lead straight up the mountain.

"Is the path really so treacherous?" I asked them as we began our journey.

"I fear so," said the red-headed munchkin boy, "However, it is not as long as one may think."

"We'll get you there in a jiffy," said another.

After a short time, we were well on our way up the mountain and the boys were well into telling me how things faired in Munchkin Land. It was at this time we reached a fork in the road - one path continued to lead up the mountain but, the other, beyond the mountain.

"We are close," said one of the munchkins, turning toward the mountain and inspecting the cliff face.

"You were saying something about the Mayor?" I said to the one carrying my suitcase.

"He and the Judge are in a tiff again. Not something to be too concerned about, I'm sure," he piped up, continuing to follow the others. Toto followed them as well with a happy pant, his tongue lolling about his jaw.

I heard a great knock and jumped in surprise.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"Oh, yes. Just a little jumpy, I suppose."

Before us stood a great doorway, built into the mountain. Cleverly, a great knocker was erected low enough for a munchkin to reach.

"Is this the castle?" I asked.

"Yes. The Tin Man, after taking post here, housed all of those whose homes were destroyed or taken by the Wicked Witch of the East. It certainly is large enough to home them all. It proved to make a city of sorts, within the mountain."

The great, stone doors opened with a ground-shaking noise and revealed the teaming population inside. Munchkins, humans, creatures I have never seen before all inhabited this great place.

"You see, long before the Witch arrived, this was a Lollipop Mine."

"A Lollipop Mine?" I asked in surprise, gasping in awe of the spectacle around me. It seemed as if the entire mountain had been hollowed out and filled with a lovely stone village, all buildings and homes built into the walls.

"Why, of course. Haven't you heard of them?"

I didn't answer as they led me toward a larger, more castle-esque building. I supposed it must have been all that was left of the original castle. The ruby slippers made a loud tapping noise in the stone hall of the great room we had just entered.

"Miss Dorothy," A young lady greeted me from behind a stone desk that was seemingly carved from the ground. I tried my very hardest not to stare at her indigo skin - or was it scales? It looked much harder than skin, but more gentle than the scales of a reptile.

"Hello," I said, picking up Toto and holding him close to my chest.

"You would like to see the Tin Man, yes?" She asked me, walking out from behind her workspace. I wondered what it was she did - probably some sort of government work for this beautiful city.

"Yes, ma'am," I said and she smiled, her teeth bright, white, and pointy.

"You certainly don't have to ma'am me, Miss Dorothy," she said kindly, "You are very well known around these parts."

"It is time for us to leave you," one of the munchkin boys said, gently handing me my valise

"We hope to see you soon in Munchkin Land," said another, and I knelt to shake each of their hands.

"Thank you all so much."

All three proudly bowed to me, and then the woman beside me, before exiting the room.

"I am Xanalia, the... Manager of Operations, you could say, of this city," the woman said, her voice soft and velvety. She began to lead me through a long, stone hallway, the click of my shoes seeming louder and louder as we went along, evidence of how deep into the mountain we were.

"I see you've the ruby slippers," she said with a smile before her long, elegant fingers shaped into a small fist to knock on a large, wooden door.

"One second," called a familiar voice, and I felt my face split with a wide grin.

I heard steps approach the wooden door before it opened and there stood my good friend, his mouth hanging open.

"Dorothy?"

"You best not hug me, I'm rather wet -"

It seemed he didn't care and swept me up into his arms, causing me to laugh gleefully. "Oh Dorothy, it is you! I could recognize that laugh anywhere!" he exclaimed happily, twirling me around once. "Now, why _are_ you so wet?"

"You see, I had a rather messy landing in Munchkin Land..."

He chuckled. His tin body was cleaner and shinier than it was when I first met him.

"You look so nice! I see being a... what is your title?"

He shrugged, honestly not knowing. "I don't know. I'm more or less an advisor, someone to keep an eye out in the Eastern region of Oz and report back to the wizard - or, in this case, Scarecrow."

"Well, your job, I see has been treating you well. How _is _Scarecrow?"

His face darkened considerably, and Xanalia took this as an opportunity to leave us be. She turned and walked away as Tin Man led me into what seemed to be a study of some sort. The walls were lined with shelves full of books and, I was happy to see, oil cans of different sizes. He brought me to the empty fireplaces, somehow causing the logs to light on their own.

"You best dry yourself off," he said, watching as I set my valise on an empty desk and opened it, the items inside soaked, to my severe dismay. "Excuse me if I stand over here - I do conduct heat, you see, and would hate melt."

I smiled. "I don't mind at all," I said, my fingers running over a now ruined photo of my Aunt Em and I, "Now, what's the matter?"

"I have to confess, I don't know as much as I would like to... Are you to be staying here, Dorothy?"

"To be honest," I said, "I was hoping to make my way to Emerald City. When the wizard gets back, I want to ask him what I can do. Now that I'm back, I don't know what to do with myself..."

He smiled kindly at me. "You know you will always be welcome here. However, if you are hoping to get to Emerald City, I suggest we begin our travels right away. Otherwise, you will be faced with a mob of grateful Munchkins by the time you choose to leave. Not to mention they will want you to choose a side..."

"A side? For what?"

"You see," the Tin Man started, leaning against the great wooden desk in the middle of the room, "The Judge and the Mayor are in an argument."

"Yes, the Lollipop Guild told me this. What of it?"

"Well, it seemed to me that there is more to it. The munchkins are really getting worked up over it. And the last thing I would want to happen is for you to be dragged into this mess. I will assist you to Emerald City."

I nodded decisively, realizing he was right, of course.

"Thank you," I said, picking up my bag once more, "I am so happy to have friends like you willing to help me at a seconds notice."


End file.
